Megu Saitou
Megu Satou 'is a friend of Ayumi Ooishi, the protagonist of the 'seventh chapter '''of the series and in the 4th of the 2nd manga. She attends cram school Special A Class. Bio Appearance Megu has short hair framing her face with a few loose, longer strands and bangs neatly brushed to the right of her face. Her eyes are slightly curved with lashes on the corners. She is shown wearing frilly, but mature looking floral print attire. Personality Megu is a bright and studious young girl who is considered popular because of her intelligence and how smart she is. She never once questioned her friendship with the less-hardworking Ayumi and she will defend her at given notice. '''History Megu first appeared picking up Ayumi after cram school had finished, defending her from a group of boys who began to make fun of her poor grades. Ayumi admires Megu for being very smart, and mentions how not only is her mother a teacher, but her brother managed to graduate from a top college. For a while she truly believed Megu had been one of the few "chosen". Later, Megu happily approached Ayumi, having heard of her sudden improvements and how happy she was for her. She admits to being worried over Ayumi lately due to her struggles, but after Ayumi does well enough to join her class, she suddenly began to avoid her- much to Ayumi's confusion. She invited Ayumi to join her and a few other girls to speak with the Teacher once class ended, but Ayumi turned her down and left, leaving her and the girls to begin chatting about her sudden improvements. The girls even accuse Ayumi of cheating, and unaware of Ayumi spying on them- she admits it's possible since she never shows her work. The next day Ayumi ignores Megu and begins to shove her brilliance in her face -angered by her betrayel- and implies that she overheard them badmouthing her after word began to spread that she was even smarter then Megu. Megu is shocked realizing Ayumi overheard their discussion the prior day, and upon reaching home she calls Ayumi to apologize. But getting no answers she leaves a message, explanining how badly she feels for what she said, and she was envious to see her do so well despite not putting in nearly as much effort as she is forced to. She apologizes for her cruelty, saying that nobody ever noticed how hard Ayumi tried to do her best, and that she must really be a chosen person. Quotes Trivia *Megu is a lot like Mari from Period 42. **Both girls have 4-letter names beginning with M. **They vaguely resemble each other. **Both of them have a more impulsive and lively friend. **Both of them also have their friendships questioned by their classmates who make fun of or tease the other girl. But they are shown to hold their friend in high reguards. **Both accidentally cause their friend to snap and cause her to do something that leads to her being captured. Gallery Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Females